


The Wolf

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle muses upon her son, the 'Wolf Killer'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

They called her boy Wolf Killer now, like the hero of some story; dragon slayer or demon hunter. And he looked the part, from his golden hair to his handsome smile. She’d told him that she wondered what it was like, slaying the wolves out in the snow with nothing but steel and physical prowess between him and a savage death, but when he opened up to her she saw something innocent in him. He was so disgusted with the possibility of darkness inside himself that she hadn’t been able to confess her own. She shared with him her desire for rebellion, her identification with the masculine, but she would never be able to admit to him that deep inside she wished herself the wolf.


End file.
